Surviving the Battle of Love & Life
by ramona-delena-ramone
Summary: Continuing on from "Homecoming" Elena & Damon are both struggling to figure out whether the immense sexual tension they have between them is real or if it is just some sort of whim and dealing with everything else that is coming their way... REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Admittance or Denial

Klaus was gone but, Elena knew he was still therein Mystic Falls, she knew it but didn't know how. Now she and Damon had to figure out a way to kill him because as soon as he would get a chance he would come after them or worse- there was only one name that came to her mind-Damon, She had to protect Damon, if she lost him then she wouldn't have anyone and she couldn't let that happen. In the early hours of the breaking dawn she wracked her brain for the answer of just how in the hell the plan could have gone so horribly wrong.

Meanwhile, Damon was back at the Salvatore house, doing what he did best in times of destruction, -drinking- his favorite Bourbon and angrily wondering why the hell Stefan decided to screw up their entire plan to kill Klaus. They had him, Damon had him!

"God damn it! Why? Stefan, why the hell do you always have to get in my way?" He furiously thought. "His humanity has gone south of nowhere so why did he do it? Was it his loyalty to Klaus or was it because he didn't want his big brother to take all the glory in killing the King hybrid, no that's stupid Stefan doesn't care about glory at least "Reel it all in, bunny eating Stefan" didn't care about it but what about the "Ripper Stefan"… Damon let the idea as furious and dangerous as it was melt away in the utter silence of the boardinghouse… then just for a moment he sent out one probing thought…"Brother wherever you are I promise you this, if Elena dies because of your intruding mistake I will never forgive you…"

"Jer come on we have to get to school, even though Ric is here doesn't mean he is going to babysit us, now come on get up!" She said in an irritated voice "Jeremy this the last time I am going to tell you, now get up! I am leaving in five min..."

He cut her off saying "Damn ok Elena, I get it, I'm getting ready geez" he mumbled "If only you would put all your effort into showing Damon the way you feel about him instead of bitching at me then maybe you guys would get somewhere …"

"What'd you say Jer?" She yelled from down stairs.

"Nothing Elena, don't worry about it…" He yelled back.

What was up with him lately, she knew that his whole break up with Bonnie did not go well at all, but lately she didn't know, he just seemed to be in a major withdrawal from everything.

"I just hope he doesn't start doing the things he did when Vickie died…"she shook her head and banished the thought."I won't let that happen to him again." She promised herself.

Later on at school Elena bumps into Caroline and asks her about the Homecoming party at Tyler's house…

"Hey Caroline how was homecoming?"

"What do you mean 'how was homecoming' I thought you were there, wait you were there I saw you once drinking with Matt?" Caroline said questioningly.

"I was? I mean yeah I was, but I just meant how was your time at homecoming, did you have fun?" Elena had forgotten to come up with her cover story about her time at homecoming with Matt.

"Well Elena I really couldn't tell you because I wasn't there for most of it!" She replied frustrated.

"What do you mean you weren't there whe..."

Caroline cut her off "Yeah Tyler drugged me with vervain to "keep me safe" because something was going down with Klaus and when I woke up at my house I had no idea what the heck was going on and I couldn't call anybody because I couldn't find my purse, then hours later Tyler shows up at my house with apologies written all over his face and I was so raging mad, then he explained that he was just trying to keep me safe and I was like awww inside my head but, then he was like' I am sired to Klaus Caroline how could you be upset that I would defend him or much less be loyal to him' and I was like well you know Tyler it's like we are on opposite sides of the coin here and I just… I just don't know if I could really ever trust you because I know that if we stay together I am always going to have to keep looking over my shoulder and I don't want to have to do that and then he was like 'so that's how it's gonna be after everything we've been through?' Then I just sat there scared and just so confused and he just got up and said 'fine' and I tried to tell him to stay but the words wouldn't come out and he looked at me saying 'I got it' and just stormed out of the house and I am so upset but, I have so many things to do here and I just… I just needed someone to talk to Elena." She said hurriedly sobbing.

"Shh I know, I know it's ok Caroline, it's gonna be ok" Elena said as she held Caroline in her arms.

After she cleaned Caroline up and sent her on her way, Elena decided to skip last period and go and see how Damon was doing. On her way over she thought about why Stefan had really messed up the plan to kill Klaus. Was it really because he was under Klaus's compulsion and was supposed to be loyal to him or was it because of something else?…Elena contemplated this all the way until she stepped onto the Salvatore porch but all of a sudden she felt anxious and butterflies in her stomach but she didn't know why…

"Well, well, well look who we have here its Miss Elena Gilbert, How can I help you today beautiful?" He said with that brilliant white side grin she loved. She decided to play along.

"Well Mr. Salvatore since you have been so kind as to ask I would like you to help me contemplate a thought I was having on the way over to see you."

"And what thought would that be?" he replied playfully

"I was thinking why Stefan stopped you from killing Klaus…"She said cautiously.

"I don't know Elena but, it wasn't because he was trying to help us in any way…"he said seriously dragging his voice into a solemn innocent tone "For our sake I just hope he knows what he's doing because if Klaus comes back to hurt you, I don't know how Elena but I will kill him, I meant it when I said No one was going to hurt you and especially not my brother."

"I know Damon" she said in a calming tone "I just can't help but think that there was some other reason that Stefan stopped you from killing Klaus, you remember what I told you right?" Elena's voice faded.

"Yes Elena, I remember" he said remembering the night he laid in bed with her. "You told me that I was the one who would help Stefan find his humanity because he loved me but, even though Elena, I don't really even know if he has ever loved me that much to even truly care." He said a little sadly.

"He did love you that much Damon and he still does, I know that for a fact because he…"Her voice wavered.

"How Elena, how do you truly know that he loved me that much, when he was on the bunny diet all he did was mope and brood, he wasn't the Stefan from 1864 and you know this, I've told you this many times before." Damon said exhaustedly

"I know Damon, I know because when he would tell me those stories, I could see the pain in his face especially when he told me about the night that he made you turn with him, because he didn't want to be alone, but when I heard that story I thought he really does care because he couldn't let you die Damon don't you see he loved you so much he couldn't even let you die…" She let her voice fade into the background and after a few silent moments he looked up at her and knew she was right.

"I know Elena, even though Stefan has gone over the edge my brother still can't let me die." He said in as a matter of fact tone.

"But even though he loves you that much would you be willing to let him go.." She said in a small whisper.

"Yes Elena I would let my brother go if it meant keeping you safe because…." He let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding in and told her everything leaving him fully exposed and vulnerable. "**I love** **you Elena** and not even my brother can come between that, I let it happen once and I won't ever let it happen again….because _**you**_ brought me back from _**my**_ deep end, _**you**_ believed in _**me**_ when no one else did, _**you**_ saved me from the monster that lives within me and yes I know from time to time I tend to over indulge and I'm so very sorry for it but I…" As he finished he read her beautifully structured face that was full of rebuttal.

"Damon you don't have to apologize I know that you have to fight what you are and I'm ok with that and as for the rest of your indulging I can deal with it just don't go too overboard and no killing anyone ok?" Elena said touching his face with a small smile. She loved the feeling she felt when they touched, she felt as if all her nerves were sparked with electricity. She also loved when she felt the same response in him, as if he were answering her touch in return.

"Ok Elena I will try just for you." He said with the overwhelming feeling of joy and comfort that only she could give him. He knew how she felt, he could see it in her beautiful brown eyes, and feel it every time she touched him or he touched her but, he knew it was too soon to act on his instincts and kiss her even though he knew she wanted him to. Then she told him something he never expected.

"Thank you Damon that is all I ask and that _**you and I**_ can spend some time together you know just to have fun and get away from all this vampire, werewolf, doppelganger, hybrid, ripper chaos." She said with a playfully cautious tone. Elena knew she made a clear and unmistakable emphasis on the words "_**you and I**_" and his response was something she was very anxious for.

Had he heard her correctly? He had to have, there was no mistake about what she had just said, it was very clear that she emphasized on those three little-shouldn't have been full of so much meaning but undeniably were—words. He was overjoyed and completely stunned by what she had just said to him, that he couldn't even think straight for a minute, it was until she looked at him with a questioning expression that he regained consciousness and responded to her in a way that made her heart beat race even faster than when she touched his face.

"Really Princess?" he said in his amused tone "Hmm I would have thought you would have had some major girl time planned with Blondie and that judgy little witch of ours…" He let his voice trail on awaiting her response.

"Well the girls are off having boy drama in each and every direction and they don't make me laugh as much as you do Damon." She said with a playful smile that hid her real reason of wanting to spend time with him, but she knew that Damon could see right through her teasing smile, though he would give her points for trying. Elena also lingered on the thought of him calling her "Princess", she had already heard him call her that once before but not this way, not this time, this time it was more playful and seductive than comedic and mocking. She liked it and lightly relished the thought of her being his princess, "Damon's Princess"…

He knew she liked the way he called her "Princess", he could tell right from the moment he said it. He saw the way her beautiful face glowed with pride and her dazzling doe wide eyes lit up with excitement and passion, oh how he wished he could indulge in all his fantasies of her but, he was a gentleman, he knew he wouldn't ever touch her or harm her against her will, so he quickly banished his thoughts and focused on what she had just said. Elena had said that no one made her laugh like he did which was true but, Damon knew better, he knew that wasn't the real reason she'd asked to spend time and to get away with him, but he did give her points for trying and indulged in her playful tone.

"Well it is true no one does have a sense of humor like mine and I do think it is a better idea if you stay close to me in case our destructive friends decide to come and pay us another visit…"

She quickly cut in without thinking about what she was about to say and let her emotions run wild. She didn't have to be protected but, in this case she would act like the "damsel in distress" just to be with him. "But what about us getting away?" She mildly whimpered.

Was she really whimpering? God she is so damn cute he thought.

"Well I was about to say 'but, as soon as I know it's safe I promise we will go out and get away somewhere safe ok Princess?' But, I was so rudely interrupted…" He said with a playfully teasing smirk.

She had to quickly look away because just the sight of his teasing smirk made her dizzy and not to mention, when his smoldering blue eyes stared straight into hers she felt like she was immersed in sea of passion and undeniable affection. She then realized she was practically in his lap cradled by his arms and looking up saw his stunning face, jaw line and worried expression, as soon as she made the connection she heard his voice as if he was calling her from a distance.

He had just flashed that simple side smirk he knew was deadly to every girl he'd ever used it on and Elena looked away but as she looked away something happened. He didn't know what but, her face held a dream like expression full of awe and wonder then she started to fall as if she were fainting. He picked her up as if she was as light as a feather and sat on the decorative couch by the fireplace with her in his lap cradled in his arms. Then she wasn't responding to him that's when he started to worry and called out to her.

"Elena, Elena, Elena are you ok? Elena talk to me! What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly in a worry filled tone.

"Huh? Damon?" She said dazed as if waking from a dream. "Oh sorry I was thinking too much about something" She said sheepishly innocent.

"Oh Thank God Elena" He said in a sigh of relief, and then nudged her as if to teasingly push her away from him without letting her go. "What is wrong with you? Huh? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said exaggeratingly loud.

She gasped at the nudge he gave her and was shocked at his tone, which made her blush and feel a little bit ashamed for daydreaming about his eyes and smirk while they were having a very intriguing conversation.

"I..I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said sadly.

"Well it's ok as long as you're here safe with me and what were you thinking so much about?" He asked her as he pulled her in to him still cradling her in his arms with curiosity and protection filling his tone.

Elena felt safe and loved in _**his**_ arms, **Damon's** arms, as if that was the place where she truly belonged. She was coming to the realization that that's where she belonged but, _would he accept her_ or _would he_ _just push her away_? Elena knew he loved her and she loved him but, she knew that Damon would never pursue her if he knew she was still in love with Stefan. She did love Stefan but, right now Stefan was off being a ripper and he clearly could have come back to her since Klaus took away his compulsion, but he chose not to so where did that leave them? When Damon took her to Chicago Stefan clearly told her _he didn't want to come home and didn't want to be found_ then Klaus completely took away his humanity when they returned to Mystic Falls and _she was the one who told Damon_ that they had to let him go so **did that mean it was ok to let him go?** Elena fought with herself internally until she noticed Damon looking at her with another worry filled expression.

"I'm ok Damon, I'm not gonna pass out I promise, and yes I am here safe with you so don't worry ok?" She looked up at him with wonder filled reassuring eyes. "I was just thinking about life and how so many things have happened to me and to you and to…" She was going to say Stefan but, decided not to so she wouldn't ruin the moment between them. "everyone else. It's just so crazy and mind blowing you know?" Elena stopped and looked at Damon and as if for just a moment she saw pain flash across his smoldering eyes and with his next question she knew.

"Would you forget it? All of it? If you could or if you even wanted to? I could do that for you if that's what you really wanted." He said in a rather odd tone as if it hurt him to say it.

"Would I forget it? Maybe. All of it? No. Could I forget it? Not even if I tried. Do I want to? Sometimes but, then I think of you." She said solemnly sweet with a tiny smile.

He laughed. "Me? You think of me in all of this destruction, well I guess you are right to think of me, I am the one mainly involved with it all." He frowned with a pained expression.

He blames himself but, how could he? He is the one who had been trying to keep her safe not that she made it so easy but, it has always been him even when Stefan wasn't in Ripper mode, Damon was the one who would go to any length to make sure she was safe and protected, even if it meant not telling her something and going behind her back.

"No Damon, that's not why I think of you, I think of you because you have been the strongest one through it all, you've kept me safe and have risked your life for me and everyone else more times than I can count and yet you still seem to have time to make me laugh and smile when no one else can." It was the first time Elena had smiled at him with a glow he hadn't ever seen her with before.

He called it her **"Petrova Glow" **a glow full of power, pride and passion all rolled up into one, much like Katherine but, not that he would ever tell Elena that she might get a big head or throw something at him.

"Well if I ever need a job description you're the first person I'll call" He said jokingly "But thank you Elena…" He paused for her response.

"Damon" She laughed and nudged him softly. "What are you thanking me for?" She curiously asked.

"I'm thanking you for making my job of protecting you so extremely difficult and oh don't look at me like that you know I'm only kidding, but really Elena, thank you for being there for me as sort of my demented support system." Damon said as he flashed her, his brilliant white smile one he knew she loved by the way her eyes glittered and danced every time she saw it.

She made the cutest frowning face he had ever seen in his life, not even Katherine could pull that one off, and then she smiled right back at him with those beautiful pink lips and that gorgeous smile he loved.

"Well you're welcome and it's only a demented support system because you're the demented one" Elena said teasingly.

"Am not, it's all you Princess" He said as he turned her to face him dead on.

He smiled at her with a smile that would make any girl drop dead instantly and it practically did to Elena but, she resisted and attempted to control her breathing. Damon knew in an instant what was going on with her, but instead he continued to look at her, admiring every part of her glorious goddess like face, her doe brown eyes that danced and glittered with almost every expression, her adorable nose that wrinkled every time she made that dangerously adorable frown, her kissable pink lips that made her smile illuminate his entire soul and melt his heart, her long dark hair that whichever way she had it made her look even more beautiful than any girl Damon had ever laid eyes on, then he went on to caress and kiss her cheek…

When Damon turned her around to face him, she almost fainted and tried to focus her breathing as to not give away her sudden panic attack, but she knew Damon would sense it in a second. So when she finally turned to face him, her breathing went from calm to uncontrollable in seconds and she suddenly knew she had never seen anything more perfect in her life.

She returned the smile only to be struck in awe at his flawless features, his piercing sky blue eyes that smoldered with curiosity & affection, his seductive lips that formed his brilliant white smiles, smirks and grins that made her lose control and desire every part of him, his stunning jaw line that just made her want to smother it in kisses, his black as night hair that was set in a sexy disarray that made him look like god's image of perfection, he was by far the most beautifully gorgeous man that Elena had ever laid eyes on…

As he kissed her cheek, she put her forehead against his and stared straight into his eyes which made her dizzy until the passion and tension became too much for either of them to bear. Both tried to steady their breathing but, with much effort it failed. Wordlessly they sat there together, listening to each other's synced ragged breathing and staring into each other's eyes as if analyzing each other's view of their ever longing sexual tension.

Elena felt her blood rushing through her ears as Damon sensed it through her skin and veins, and as she seen the flicker in his eyes her heartbeat doubled its' speed. Damon's fangs grew with the recognition of her speeding heartbeat, but he knew that these feelings were not those of feeding or the urge to hunt or kill. They were those of a thirst…a thirst for passion and pleasure rather than pain.

Elena saw when his fangs formed in his perfectly structured mouth which gave her the slightest amount of fear but, Elena knew Damon. She knew Damon wouldn't hurt her, and then when he sensed her small amount of fear he finally broke their deafening silence.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena, you know that right? You know I would never hurt you…" Damon said in a dragged ragged breath.

"I know Damon…I trust you" Elena said in a breath just as ragged as his.

From that moment on he smothered every inch of the left side of her face in kisses as she tangled herself in between his arms. He kissed everywhere from her eye line to her cheek, to her ear all the way down to her jaw line where he carefully traced the tiny pale blue veins in her neck all the way to the hollow base of her throat. That is where he found the exact center of the sweetness he desired, it was his nature to enjoy and indulge but this time he'd made an exception.

He knew she was willing to, but he promised himself he wouldn't hurt her or take any blood from her unless it was absolutely crucial.

"God what am I now a saint? Why does she do this to me? If it were any other girl I would…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Just the thought of doing what he did to other girls before Elena entered his life was unbearable. He couldn't be like that around her but, it was who he was…He knew that if he was going to continue with her this way he had to know for sure she loved him the way he loved her.

Elena could feel a change in Damon as his kisses all over the left side of her face decreased from playful desire hunger filled kisses to soft thoughtful kisses and even though she had enjoyed both she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong with Damon. So she untangled herself from his arms and reclined back to look at his gorgeous face.

"Damon what's wrong?" She whispered with a saddened expression.

Damon stayed in complete utter silence continuing to stroke her long dark hair. Elena noticed a mixture of emotions on the display of his god like face. Ranging from anger to sadness, to guilt and confusion and she wanted to make it better but she didn't know how and from the look of it he wasn't going to tell her. So she did something she wasn't sure would get his attention because he seemed to be in a deep thought but, she thought she would give it a try.

So she undid the buttons of her winter flannel to reveal a simple black lace trimmed tank top and to her surprised he caught on to what she was doing and stared at her in what seemed like shock and awe.

"What is she doing?" He thought shocked by the Elena undressing right before him. "Does she know what she is doing to me?" He felt himself go rock hard just by the sight of her perfectly round breasts that were not two inches from where his hands had been.

Elena had seen his reaction to the simple removal of her flannel and was pleased as she felt the change within Damon.

"Wow, it really worked I can't believe it, well at least I know my powers of persuasion still work." She thought.

He finally broke the silence with his ragged breathing and raging testosterone level.

"Elena, are you trying to seduce me?" He barely managed to get out as she was caressing his face and teasing him with the immense closeness of her lips to his.

"Hmmm, that depends is it working?" She whispered seductively against the exposed skin beneath his ear.

With a slight moan he gave in and all the defenses he had put up were abruptly torn down and she knew she had won. As she kissed his neck and wound one hand in his midnight black hair, her other hand went up his shirt with the softest and slightest of touches he had ever felt that sent shivers down his spine. When he was finally able to clear his head he pulled her up so that her forehead came in contact with his once again.

Struggling to control his breathing he told her what he wanted to tell her all along, without all the drama or having to compel her or worse being on his death bed and he had hoped she would return the same answer to him, if she didn't he didn't know what he would do.

"Elena…" Damon said shakily as he stared straight into her eyes unsure and afraid of what her reaction and reply might be. "Elena…I Love you…"

She gasped in shock as if it was the first time she'd heard what Damon had just told her. She felt loved, wanted, accepted and a little bit confused. Elena stared at him in a dreamlike state, because it had just occurred to her that Damon told her he loved her and for the first time he told her he loved her without there being some end of the world reason behind it. When she came out of her dream state she saw Damon looking at her with a strange pained and angered expression not only could she see it in his eyes but all over his face as well.

Damon felt anger, hurt, rage, embarrassment and everything else in between after he heard Elena's reaction to his confession. He was so upset he noticed he wasn't even hard anymore. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to do something as stupid as this. He was half tempted to yank her off of him and just storm out of the house but he knew she would be royally pissed at him if he left without giving her an explanation…

Confused by his expression she asked "What's wrong? Why do you look like you just witnessed something horrible?"

"Because I just did…" He spit as if he had just drank arsenic.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Elena said in a hurt and slightly fearful tone.

He turned his face and pushed her hands away, not bearing to look at her to say "I just told you I…I…that I loved you and you just sat there staring at me like I was a fool."

She took his face in her hands, though he resisted she got him to look at her. She looked at him, and seen him god like and vulnerable to the core and she couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that he thought she didn't love him back.

"Damon…" She paused to find the right words to explain her demented thought process. "I know why you're upset, you think I don't love you the way you love me and you feel ashamed and stupid at the fact that you told me and you didn't get the response that you expected to get. Right?"

"Right?" She insisted.

"Yes you're right, there, are you happy now?" He said roughly.

"No, I'm not happy now." Elena said frowning.

"Well why not, you've seduced, made me tell you something I thought you might feel the same way about and you've rubbed it in my face making me tell you that you were right!" Damon yelled furiously pulling her off of him, pushing her to the edge of the couch where she almost fell flat on her face.

"NO I didn't rub anything in your face! I merely asked you if I was right about why you were upset and ok yes I seduced you so what, is it a crime? And what makes me even more unhappy and very upset is the fact that you were so quick get all defensive and angry with me when you didn't even find out my answer to what you told me now did you stop to think about that?" She yelled furiously back at him standing her ground.

He took a moment to collect himself and analyze that what she said was true, he didn't wait for her response, but to him her reaction said it all.

"Well I think your reaction said it all don't you?" He ground out.

"No I don't think so because that wasn't my answer to it, I was shocked at the fact that you told me that just out of the blue this time because last time if you can remember correctly, you were on your death bed, and for all I knew you were hallucinating and just telling me you loved me because you were dying." She retorted regretting the wound she might have just recut in his heart.

"Yes, I can remember very well thank you, and No I was not hallucinating Elena, I really do love you and if your reaction to me telling you 'I love you' wasn't your answer then what is your answer Elena?" He said walking up to her and putting his face no less than five inches in front of hers, making it impossible for her to look anywhere else but his face, and daring her to say exactly what he knew she felt deep down inside...


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer and Reaction

*******WARNING: FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY******* **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAMES OR ANYTHING AFFILATED WITH THE VAMPIRE DIAIRES**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

He was furious and anxious to know what her answer was but, she couldn't think straight with him this close to her. Their bodies practically melted into one as they stood together in only the light of the burning fireplace. She struggled to find the words as to what she would tell him but she couldn't find it in her to speak, she felt enraged because of his defensive assumptions, loved and accepted because of his confession but still she was left speechless. So she did what she felt was an acceptable answer to his confession and not to mention an impulsive decision brought on by her own overwhelming sea of emotions…

As soon as Elena gathered up the right amount of power, pride and undeniable passion (her Petrova Glow) she hurled her arms around Damon's neck, looking into his pale blue eyes before crushing him to her. Their lips locked and molded together in perfect placement as if the two missing pieces of the puzzle had finally been found. Their passion and tension radiated through each other so intensely that what had been locked inside both of them was finally set free. Damon and Elena kissed as if they had been starved for years, and the hunger that lived inside both of them was of love, pleasure and desire for one another, as if his soul was intertwined with hers and their love for each other was all they would ever need…

To her, Damon's lips were strong, luscious and unbelievably soft. They felt like exceptionally smooth silk and were so tantalizingly luscious that they had woken up something inside of her that she never knew she had. Even though their kisses were fiercely ravenous, Elena felt the passion and the ever longing affection surging from Damon's lips and it left her in astonishment and hungry for more in a way that stunned her because she had never felt anything like it before, not even when she kissed Stefan but, she knew that Damon could feel her love for him in return. Then to her surprise, she felt his shock and irresistible joy as they kissed and she felt in her heart that that was where she belonged…with him…with Damon, and she felt that he somehow knew it too…

Elena's lips were like soft delicate rose petals against his and she kissed him urgently and insatiably which only made him want her that much more. In response, Damon kissed her with a fierce intensity letting her know that he loved her and her alone. She was so incredibly beautiful to him and he was still in shock at the way she answered him because he would have never thought, her of all people would do something that bold, but he loved it, he relished in the thought of pushing her to the extreme just so he could force out the passion that she held within. It made him burst with excitement and testosterone but he knew he would only go that far if she would let him….

Several moments passed and neither of them wanted to part but, he felt there was something to be said about their moment of admittance and pure ecstasy. He wanted her the way she wanted him but, she not only wanted him, she loved him. He knew she loved him but, he wanted her to prove it to him, to show him in a way she'd never shown him before.

"Wow! Well that was an answer I have never received or expected before." Damon said grinning and licking his lips as if tasting the remnant of her kiss.

Elena smirked at his comment but smiled inside because she knew he was still shocked at the way she threw herself in his strong well-muscled arms and crushed his perfectly carved lips to hers.

"You've never expected something like that?" Elena asked, sarcasm coloring her tone

Damon smiled "Well I have but it didn't go quite like that, I guess that's the difference between my imagination and reality."

She looked at him with curious eyes "Well how did you imagine it would happen?" She knew he loved to make up ridiculous stories of himself and her, with him always naked at some point in the story.

"Well the way I thought it would happen was that I would be in the shower, you would come over and be just so cute and dressed in some really short shorts and a lacey tank just like this one" Damon said as he played with the hem of her tank top rising it slowly to expose her tiny navel and her well curved waist but, lowered it again as he continued " and you come in and see me naked, and you're shocked at first but then you tell me that you finally realized that I was the one you truly loved, that I was the one who should have your heart and you ran to me even though I was naked and covered in bubbles I might add and we kissed and so many other things good lord I can't even tell you, they would just make your pretty little face turn red."

She found herself laughing at his ridiculous version of the story of their first kiss but lingered on his comment about the things they would do that would make her face turn red.

"What things? Damon, I wanna know?" She said whining teasingly while playing with his shirt.

"Now, now, Elena what kind of man would I be if I told you all those sexy things we were/should be doing?" He said teasing her, trying to hide his smile and satisfaction at the fact that she wanted to know all the dirty things he wanted to do to her.

"Awww Damon come on please! I wanna know!" She whimpered with a pout. She knew if she pouted she would for sure get him to tell her what he would do to her and just the thought of it made her feel a little lustful.

"She was so damn adorable when she pouted, god why does she drive me so damn insane?" he thought.

He saw what thinking about it did to her and he just wanted to take her and please her in every way he knew possible. "Hmmm I don't know Elena, I don't know if you could handle i…"He said making his way back to sit on the couch…

Then Elena was on top of him, within a blink of an eye, sitting in his lap with her legs scissor locked around his waist, one of her hands was up Damon's shirt caressing and exploring his sexy, well-formed abs that with every dip and crevasse made her skin tingled with excitement and the other was not far down inside the front of his jeans just past his waistline so dangerously close to the part of him she knew she wanted inside of her and she looked up at him with a seductive, teasing smile and said "I think I can…"

It was in a flash that he carried her up to his bedroom where they were kissing in the heat of passion. Instead of undressing like normal couples do, Damon shredded every piece of clothing that was in his way of exposing Elena to him. After he was finished, all that was left of Elena's clothes were scraps of her lacey black tank top and pieces of her jeans all over his bedroom floor. Her favorite pair of lacey black underwear were nowhere to be seen, luckily she had already taken off her shoes and flannel and all that was left of Damon's clothes were scraps of a black t-shirt and dark jeans… Then he did something she never would have expected him to do…

As Elena sat on Damon's bed he looked at her with a face that just made her smile and melt his heart, and then he whispered sweetly in her ear "Princess, can you close your eyes for me?"

She looked at him with a confused questioning expression.

"Please…"He whispered and she nodded and complied without hesitation.

Within a matter of seconds Damon had lit dozens of candles in a variety of sizes all over his bedroom and the smell of lavender (Elena's Favorite) quickly filled the room. He knew she would recognize it as soon as she took her next breath and she had, as she opened her mouth to speak Damon asked her to open her eyes. What Elena saw took her breath away. She was struck in awe and happiness at what he had done for her because it was something she never would have expected him to do. Her expression confused him so he was unsure whether she liked it or not…

"Do you not like it Princess? I can take it all down if you don't." He asked in a solemnly sad tone.

"I..I..I love it, it's beautiful Damon, Thank you!" She beamed at him still a bit shocked by her surprise.

He breathed a sigh of relief and said "I'm glad you like it Princess, I love you"

What Elena replied to him with his face in her hands, almost made his heart explode, especially the way she said it. "I Love You Damon, I always will."

"I love you Elena, Only you..." He said in the same heartfelt tone.

Elena felt her heart race and practically burst. She looked at him, admiring his face and drop dead gorgeous frame and she expected to see his stunning naked body along with the length she had felt many times earlier but noticed he had not revealed that part of him to her. She wondered why he hadn't just stripped down like he usually would have if she had asked him to.

He saw her there in his bedroom, on his bed looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before because now he'd seen her bare, pure, exposed and full of love. He knew that he had not seen anything more perfect in his life than her right before him. She was gorgeous with or without clothes on, though he preferred her without clothes. He just thought that by not revealing himself to her completely was a way for her to know that he didn't want her just for sex but, that he cared about her and wanted her first time making love with him to be special...

Elena knew Damon was a true romantic at heart but, she knew he would never willingly admit it. She knew once she saw his face full of vulnerability and love, that he wasn't insecure about himself, he just wanted things to be special and perfect just for her.

Elena stood up from where she sat on the edge of Damon's king sized bed, to be not even three inches away from him. He stood there watching her as if he were mesmerized by her beauty and not to mention her striking bare figure. She raised a hand to touch his face, to massage her hand into his hair, and then to gently pull his hands towards her eagerly, sexually tense, awaiting body…

Damon's hands embraced her, holding her so close to him that there was no space in between them, no space at all and suddenly, he found himself caressing every part of her body he could reach until he placed his hands directly on her bottom, holding it in way as to prove to her that it belonged to him. Once Elena understood the meaning of his grip on her, she attached her naked self to him like an exotic untamable vine as he smothered her entire torso in kisses. Her hands that found themselves around his neck moved up and down his well-muscled shoulders to allow her to recline into his strong but, gentle arms which held her as he kissed her firm and voluptuous breasts in a way that tormented her self-control and made where she longed to be pleased pulse with tremendous satisfaction. Then he broke his path of kisses to touch his lips to hers and what he found there was her hunger and desperation to have him in her and to be entangled with him as one. Elena opened her eyes to see him, to wordlessly show Damon that she was ready. He quickly recognized the flicker of light in her eyes that told him "I want you, I'm ready". He then laid her gently in center of the bed as he removed his obscure black boxers to reveal a length that was much larger than what Elena had ever imagined.

She laid there straddled and stunned at the part of him that he had kept secret from her. Elena had already seen him naked once, but she quickly covered her eyes and really didn't see much, but this time she saw it all. She made a small gasp as her brown glittering eyes widen, she tried to conceal her reaction, but she knew he had already heard, suddenly his adorable side smirk appeared beaming at her with so much confidence and amusement that she couldn't help but smile at him in return. This time she broke the silence in the lavender smelling air by commenting on his absolutely stunning revelation to her.

She was so stunned and flabbergasted that all she could think of to say was "WOW!" Then she thought "Oh man, not only did I just make a complete fool out of myself, but now his ego is going to get even bigger than it already was if that's even possible, I'm sure it probably is."

His already huge jaw dropping smirk was growing even bigger now because of her reaction, then she thought to herself "Ok Elena, it's now or never get yourself together and go for it, bring out the animal inside of him and you, you know you want to…"

From then on her passion and lustrous need took the lead, He was about to speak when she launched herself into his arms, her lips attacking his. Without any hesitation, he picked up on her insatiable desire for him and he took that as his sign to GO. Suddenly, he decided to take over, but instead she was battling with him, fighting for dominance. Her tongue twisted with his as she tugged at his hair releasing a moan that vibrated through him sending shock waves into her. He made her feel as if she was going to combust at any moment, but she needed him inside of her, and needed every last inch of his length.

He drew his lips away from hers to kiss and suck on her neck in a way that made her pulse race as if it were ignited. She moaned a sound that rippled through his skin setting off that final alarm of need and that's when the fireworks started…

As soon as she let out that moan it was like a ripple effect on the fourth of July. He went into a frenzy and threw her up against practically every wall of his bedroom and on every piece of furniture he could find. The speed made her head whirl making the passion between them both spark up to scorching hot. She raked her fingers up and down his back as he massaged her burning core, her moans were got louder with every motion his fingers made, and she bit her bottom lip sucking it into her mouth turning him on even more.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back lying in the center of the bed again. She straddled her legs around his as his piercing blue eyes locked with hers, giving her the slightest notification of his desire and need to be inside her. She nodded in response and prepared herself for his entrance to her dripping core. As she felt him enter her, she felt no pain, as if her core was meant for him, custom fit for him and the opposite magnet that he needed to be complete. He started to thrust his hips against her, arching her back she felt the most intense pleasure that she had ever felt in her life.

She reached up to grab his hair, but at that exact moment he switched their alignment, to have her in the position to ride him. He knew she was extremely flexible with her being an ex-cheerleader and all, so she took advantage of her position and used moves that she knew he had never seen before. She pulled herself up holding on to the head board of the bed and lifted her bottom as if to pull him out, but instead she bounced up and down slowly to satisfy the top part of him. Then she slid herself back down on him to the point where he was completely inside her, held onto his shoulders and moved her hips in a circular grinding motion which made her feel dangerously close as she threw her head back to let him kiss and suck on her breasts and neck as she drove him crazy.

Then once again she was on her back, him hovering over her, thrusting into her like the animal that he was and as she yanked on his hair he knew she wanted him to go faster, harder and deeper into her. Dripping wet as he pulled out and re-entered her, she knew this last thrust was the one for her, his name and his face was what filled her mind when he reached the deepest part of her and she screamed, her head falling back as her eyes rolled back as well. He stayed there for a moment, letting her readjust and letting her inner sweetness coat him. In an instant she was back and ready for more but she knew it was his turn and he knew she was ready.

She loved the way her body and his were so in tune and so perfectly balanced. His glorious hips were moving back and forth with more power and strength than ever before as he pulled on her dark hair. His gasps were growing louder with each thrust, letting her know he was almost there. Snarls were ripping from his lips like a caged sexual beast with every thrust and Elena loved it.

She knew she wanted to please him, no she needed to please him, and she needed to give him all the satisfaction he had given her. She decided she needed to take control and so she pushed his shoulder making him turn, ending up laying on the right side of the bed where she was now on top once again. She jumped off and straddled her legs around his torso upside down, her facing the part of him she desired and him enjoying the view of her dripping wet core. Immensely teasing him before he reached his maximum point, she kissed every part of him from his navel to his pelvis and then she reached the place she desired the most. First she grabbed a hold of it, exploring the wonders of that part of him which she had never seen before today. Then she stroked it softly and gently, feeling every curve, dip and inch of it until finally she knew she had teased him enough and couldn't wait any longer. So she slid her hand to the very top, gripping it with a great amount of strength and pumped it twice as if she were pumping a shot gun. Then she jumped back on him within seconds and plunged her core right on to him making him spasm.

"HOLY SHIT!" Damon hissed as his fingers were gripping her breasts.

He moved his hands down to her hips then spread his fingers gripping her bottom. He held on to her, pushing her into him in a way that was pleasurable for both of them. Their hips were so in sync and moved rhythmically together in time. The heat between them was indescribable, together the flame and fire that they created was enough to destroy the entire human race. Once again his grunts became fierce and she knew he was close, thankfully so was she. He reached up to grab her hair and pulled her down to crash his lips to hers, kissing savagely she ended up on her back once more and he knew that they were both about to explode.

He thrusted into her picking up speed, drilling himself into her as she dug her fingers into his lower back and moaned so deeply it created a series of his own. One last final powerful thrust caused her to sink her teeth into the pale skin of his left shoulder, spine tingling moans emanated from both of them, they both had erupted. He coated her and she coated him, her burning pleasured core pulsating with him inside her and him unbelievably stiff with her around him. They were both left breathless, panting and exhilarated from their climax. With one last passionate kiss they collapsed together, trembling in heightened adrenaline, in each other's arms.

"I Love You Damon" Elena whispered against his chest.

Letting the knowledge that she loved him and that she was finally his wash over him, he smiled "I Love You Elena" Damon whispered as they laid together staring into each other's eyes.

They clung to each other for warmth, their bare naked bodies facing each other, until he reached forward and draped a dark fleece blanket over both of them. Elena was thankful that he had because she already had started shivering, hoping Damon hadn't noticed and just thought she was still trembling from the adrenaline.

"So that's what it's like to see the animal inside Damon Salvatore" She said with a smirk thinking out loud.

"So that's what it's like seeing the caged "Warrior Petrova Princess" inside Elena Gilbert" He said with a smile that lit up his entire face when he said her name.

"You haven't seen anything yet Salvatore" Elena said as she gave him a teasing smile.

"I suppose you wouldn't be up to telling me what I haven't seen yet would you?" He asked playfully

She got up from her place beside to crouch in front of him no less than five inches from his face.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" Elena said whispering and teasing against his lips.

"Well now is that a challenge?" Damon asked.

"Only if you want it to be" She replied in a seductive tone.

Then an animalistic playful snarl ripped itself from his throat as he embraced her, pulling her down to lay beside him and kissing her until they were both out of breath.

In ragged breathing she broke from his lips saying "You know it's a good thing we are both in excellent shape"

"Well you know they say mind blowing sex burns tons of calories" He beamed.

Doubtfully she asked "Really they say "Mind Blowing Sex"?"

"Ok so they just say "sex" but ours is Mind Blowing you gotta admit" Damon replied confidently.

She laughed "Oh it so is, I totally rocked your world and don't you deny it"

"I know, So what do you say Princess shall we give it another go?" He chimed

"Do you even have to ask" Elena smiled and as she turned she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Well now, look at this shall I bring you two dinner in bed?" He said smiling devilishly.

With his frown back into place, Damon ground out the name as if vervain were being poured down his throat "Klaus…."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading i really hope you enjoy :) I will be continuing the story soon so PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS 33<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Other Stuff

The first part is a in-depth continuation from Chapter 2's ending and it continues on. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Everything that had happened in the past few hours had been amazing for both Damon and Elena. They shared their first kiss as well as their first time making love to each other and nothing could happen that would ruin this moment for either of them.

Elena felt relieved and so ecstatic that she had finally revealed her feelings for Damon and while she was enjoying the moment she could help but think about how they were going to tell Stefan or if he would care if he found out…

Damon was in a state of pure ecstasy and felt like everything that happened was a bizarrely wonderful dream. He looked over to see if the girl that he had just made love to was right beside him and she was. Elena, the beautiful Elena Gilbert was the girl he loved and who loved him back. He couldn't believe that this was his reality and her beautiful face was all he wanted to admire forever. She was shivering slightly. Was she cold? Or was it from the remaining adrenaline pumping through her veins? He didn't know, so he wrapped a blanket over the both of them as they drifted asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke up to what seemed like hours later, Elena opened up her eyes to see Damon gazing at her. She smiled to herself thinking of the time she had once done that to Stefan. "Don't think his name Elena." She told herself. Then she laughed and gave him a smirk as she said "So that's what it's like to see the animal inside Damon Salvatore."

Damon smiled widely as he said her name "So that's what it's like seeing the caged "Warrior Petrova Princess" inside Elena Gilbert."

"You haven't seen anything yet Salvatore" Elena said as she gave him a teasing smile.

"I suppose you wouldn't be up to telling me what I haven't seen yet would you?" He asked playfully

She got up from her place beside him to crouch no less than five inches from his face.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" Elena said whispering and teasing against his lips.

"Well now is that a challenge?" Damon asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Only if you want it to be" She replied in a deep seductive tone.

Then an animalistic playful snarl ripped itself from his throat as he embraced her, pulling her down to lay beside him and kissing her until they were both out of breath.

In ragged breathing she broke from his lips saying "You know it's a good thing we are both in excellent shape"

"Well you know they say mind blowing sex burns tons of calories" He beamed.

Doubtfully she asked "Really they say "Mind Blowing Sex"?"

"Ok so they just say "sex" but ours is Mind Blowing you gotta admit" Damon replied confidently.

She laughed "Oh it so is, I totally rocked your world and don't you deny it"

"I know, so what do you say Princess shall we give it another go?" He chimed

"Do you even have to ask" Elena smiled and as she turned she felt the blood drain from her face.

When she saw him Elena had no words to describe how she felt. Multiples of emotions and thoughts ran through her face and mind simultaneously. "What if he is going to kill us?, Will he torture us?, Will he kill Damon just to hurt me?" She thought of dozens of worst case scenarios, just expecting the worst. "Oh My God he is going to kill Damon because Damon tried to stake him, What do I do?" Elena thought trying to map out a plan in her mind.

Damon suddenly felt a change in Elena as she turned and it scared him practically to death. He turned to look in her eye line and saw him, the one he tried to kill, he had finally come for them. Damon thought he would have had more time before Klaus would come after him and Elena but, he was wrong. "Shit, what am I gonna do?, How do I get Elena out of here without him touching her?" He furiously thought. "Well if it comes down to it I will let him kill me to spare Elena, at least now I know the truth." He gave her a look that said "I Love You, I will always love you but, if it comes to the worst save yourself, be happy and don't look back."

It was in that instant that Damon looked at her with a certain look only she could understand and she did. Elena knew Damon would risk and sacrifice himself to her save her no matter what so she returned a look for him that said "I know what you'll do for me, thank you so much for everything you've done, I'll always love you and I'll never forget you."

He understood and as he looked away Klaus smiling devilishly said, "Well now, look at this, shall I bring you two dinner in bed?"

With his frown back into place, Damon ground out the name as if vervain were being poured down his throat "Klaus…."

Filled will a mixture of emotions Damon growled out, "Why are you here?"

"Well I assumed that as soon as I let Stefan go free he would come back to the waiting arms of the lovely Elena, but I guess my assumptions were wrong, she has given her heart to his brother instead." Continuing to smile at them as a parent who caught their four year old with their hand in a cookie jar would.

"Klaus why are you here? You killed Michael and let Stefan go what more do you want from us?" Elena nervously added.

"Well love it seems that we have a bit of a problem on our hands and I need your help…the both of you." He devilishly stated.

"And what problem would that be?" Damon questioned rolling his eyes.

"Well how about I come over later tonight when you both are clothed and decent and are able to focus, How does that sound?" Klaus replied.

"Well how about we stay unclothed and indecent so you won't come back and you can solve your problem on your own. How does that sound?" Damon sarcastically replied.

"Elena love, I suggest you speak with Damon about how it would be very easy for me to hurt anyone in this town including you, you've seen firsthand what I can do." He said in a demanding tone.

"You won't hurt her, you can't unless you want an end to your little hybrid army." Damon rebutted.

"Well that's true but, I can kill you and everyone else in this town that you both care about." Klaus threatened.

"And where will that get you? Nowhere because everyone will be dead and whatever it is that you are looking for will never be found." Damon said as a matter of factly.

"Well how about we do a little experiment to show you what I mean…" Klaus teased.

Elena jumped in before either of them started a full out threat war. "Look we will meet you at the grill in a few hours is that alright?"

Klaus started to say "That's fin.."

Cutting him off Damon yelled "Elena!"

"Damon, let's hear what Klaus has to say then we will decide what we will do." Elena said as she looked at Damon moving her eyes saying "just play along".

Then Damon agreed, unwillingly and upset at the fact that they had to go and hear what the King hybrid had to say.

"Fine, we will meet you there at 8 and no hybrid funny business, you come alone, Got It?" He demanded.

Klaus agreed "Yes, I will come alone and I suspect that you will also come alone and no funny business will be in order."

Damon nodded in response.

"Well then carry on, I will see you two later tonight." He added cheerfully as he left Damon's bedroom.

Cautiously watching as Klaus left , Damon waited to speak until his vampire hearing couldn't hear any trace of Klaus.

"Elena, what were you thinking? What plan do you have?" Damon asked her.

She let out a huge sigh and fell into his arms as she mumbled into his chest. "I don't have one Damon but, I know that if we help him maybe it might be enough for him to leave us alone for good or maybe even buy us some time to get what he wants and use it as leverage against him."

"I highly doubt it Elena but, as you suggested we will go and hear what he has to say." Damon said frustrated. He knew he couldn't stay upset with her in his arms because he knew she was just trying to protect him, trying to prolong the fate that they both thought Klaus had planned for him. So he continued to hold her tightly to him, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her forehead for the next few minutes.

"Thank you Damon" She smiled looking up at him.

With a disgusted expression he said "Now I'm pissed!"

She sat up as he let go of his hold on her and asked "Why? What's wrong Damon?"

"This is the first time we sleep together, you're finally mine and he had to just come in and ruin it!" He said angrily covering his face with a pillow.

Elena giggled, tugging at the pillow saying "Damon, do you really think that Klaus could really ruin this? Ok so maybe he ruined the moment afterwards but, this is something he can't ruin." She grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his and kissed each finger lightly.

Damon smiled, content with the fact that she was here in bed with him, naked and consoling him as she always did. He loved the fact that she almost always saw the brighter side of things. She was like his sunshine that wouldn't fade. He admired her face, looking at her after making love, he thought she still looked absolutely stunning with sex hair. He laughed to himself and caught her eye as the last of his chuckle didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you laughing Damon?" Elena asked.

He smiled and said "I was just admiring how gorgeous you look with sex hair."

She giggled as she ran a hand through her heavily tangled dark hair. "Well Mr. Salvatore, I must say you look absolutely irresistible with sex hair as well."

Damon laughed as Elena angled her face towards him, giving her a kiss that last much longer than it should have. They were interrupted by a chime coming from Elena's cell phone somewhere on Damon's bedroom floor.

"What was that?" Elena said as she lifted her face from the kiss. As she moved Damon's lips continued to kiss her until he reached the hollow of her throat and suddenly he remembered he forgot to feed.

"Princess, you're phone is on the floor by the fireplace, do we have some time for round two?" He smiled teasingly.

She laughed and shook her head "Thanks and no we don't, we have to get "decent" and meet Klaus at the grill at 8 remember?"

"Oh that's right, well we could always not go" He said hopefully.

"Damon, we need to keep our word because if we want to negotiate with him or beat him at his own game we need him to trust us, now I gotta go shower are you coming or staying? Elena replied.

He knew she was right but hated the thought of having to act as if they were on Team Hybrid. "Staying? Are you kidding, a shower with you? Hell you don't even have to ask me twice."

She smirked at him as she walked to his bathroom completely naked and appearing totally confident when really she felt more embarrassed than she ever had in her entire life and she knew he could tell but, still she tried tremendously to hide it.

He was in shock as she just stood up and walked over to his bathroom with not one ounce of embarrassment as she usually would have reacted with, it was until he followed her into the shower that he felt her heart race and he knew she was more embarrassed than ever. He kissed her and sweetly whispered in her ear as he massaged her neck and back, trying to ease her tension. She then turned to face him and massaged her hands into his hair and then into his lower back. They both felt so relaxed and wished they could just stay there in that moment forever but, Damon's phone rang then Elena's, so they knew something had gone wrong…

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long School &amp; Writers Block hit me at the same time : but i am back now :) Let me know what you think PLEASE! I need to know if I should continue with it or just give up... I am not really seeing much of a response for this story with the first two chapter so idk... Review and let me know :) Thanks for reading xoxo 3


End file.
